How to Kill Kikyo
by inuyasha finatic
Summary: Each chapter has 10 different ways to kill Kikyo. If you aren't a Kikyo hater than I suggest don't read this but if you hate her read it promise you'll be surprised at how imaginitive killing her can be.....
1. Food Related Deaths

**Food Related Deaths**

1.Grab her by the hair and open the lid to the blender. Shove her face in the hole then push "ice crush"

Though personally I think you should make her scream in pain first by sticking her fingers,toes,arms,feet,legs

into the blender first.

2. First t ake your cheese grader and hold it at an upright position. Then grab her forcefully and stick her ass next to the chesse grader.

The grade her ass as necessary. Then stick her face next to the cheese grader and grade her face but let her get a good whiff of her own shitty ass.

3. First you will send on a blind date with Jaken. Then when she comes home with Jaken of course have Jaken knock her out with his staff.

Then you have a chance to grab the whore and stick her in a pan and fry her ass to death. Make sure to add oil, gasoline, and have a lighter handy

when she is screaming.

4. Take Kikyo to the movies. When she decides that she wants popcorn make sure no one is looking when you throw her fat ass into ther popcorn machine.

She may not at first since she is such a fat lying whore but shove real hard and she'll go in quietly. Then pop that bitch's ass to death.

5. To make Kikyo Styled Sushi: You will need 1 part Kikyo, 2 katanas, and a really good and slightly intimidated of you chef. Thenlet him chop her

up and serve cold. Freeze her before seeing as how that bitch might scream

6.To make a Thanksgiving Feast you won't soon forget. Take Kikyo turkey hunting. She of course is the turkey. Thjen you and some of your relatives can go shoot her.

Then you can carve her like a turkey and stick her in the oven until she is burnt to a crisp. You may not want to eat her just yet but give her to Naraku

as a Christmahanakwanzaaka present.

7. This may not sound to good at first but its great for when you are on the go: Kikyo Slushie. Take Kikyo to 7-11 then shove her in a slushie machine when no one is looking

drill until bright red color with chunks of flesh. It tastes just like a Red Bull.

8. Fatten her up real nice and good (that won't be too hard) then cut her up into bunches of pieces. Voila you have Kikyo bacon.

9.Take Kikyo to slaughterhouse. Then shove her in pork grinding machine when no one is looking then push until she is ground beef. Then take her

ground beef ass home and stick her in a bunch of tortillas and cover with cheese.

10. Take Kikyo to a torture room where you finally cut her up into bunches of pieces and then take them to the zoo and feed the lions and tigers and bears oh my!


	2. Barbie Related Deaths

**Barbie Deaths**

1. Shave off Kikyo's hair. Then attach to bald barbie doll. Then shove the barbie down her throat so that she can choke on a barbie who has her hair.

2. Now that you have shaved off Kikyo's hair and attached to barbie doll. You also have a great voodoo doll well have fun! May I suggest a blender, knife, pins,

forks, anything will do including a cherished family dog cough cough Inuyasha!

3. Take Ken doll and dress it up like Inuyasha and invite her to come over and play Barbies then beat her to death with the Ken/ Inuyasha barbie

and shout "Your not my women any more you skanky fucking ho"

4. Take the voodoo doll's leg off and shove it up the voodoo dolls nose this will happen to that skanky ass whore, Kikyo.

5. Dress Kikyo up in Barbie clothes they won't fit and she'll be mad. Then dye her hair blonde and stick a barbie doll in her ear and make her eardrums

explode so that she won't hear you when you decapitate her with a sword made out of BARBIES!

6. Strangle with rope made out of Barbie heads. Try not to use ken heads unless they have Inuyasha hair.

7. Hang with rope made out of Barbie doll dresses

8. Put an exploding Barbie doll into her stomach. Like a terrorist suicide bomb but with Barbies

9. Smother with Hispanic Barbie's dress

10. Force Kikyo to eat another Barbie with a time relesed umbrella and "Mary Poppin" Kikyo


	3. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

**I know you don't like authors noted but this one happens to be very important I have just joined the NAVY and will be shipping out in a couple of months for the Great Lakes and BOOTCAMP and as you could probably guess no computers. So in the few months that I have before I leave I will try to:**

**Buy a Laptop(or ask my dad for one as a boot camp graduation present)**

**Try to finish my stories or at least some of them (Try being the key word here people)**

**If I don't finish them write it down in boot camp then type them out and post them in a large bulk when boot camp is over. **

**Now I can't make you any promises but I WILL try my best to get as many chapters written and posted before I leave between my PT training to help me adapt to what the demands for boot camp will be and getting my GED. Thanks for reading and I hope to be able to continue my stories very soon even with this large step in my life and thank you for the support and reviews I love you guys and keep an eye out. **


	4. contest

**AN: Yes I know I hate these as well but I have a very good reason for it I swear. I will be having a contest for my fans on Fanfiction. I will be going to Peru on February 7****th**** for two weeks so I'm not sure I will be able to update but here's the thing the winner of this contest will receive a souvenir from my trip to Peru. I will mail it to the winner but the actual prize will be hand picked by me and you will also be a character in my new and upcoming story that is based in Peru. Yes I know I have a bad habit of not updating for a long period of time but I can only say that when you as busy as me that tend to happen but here is the contest.**

**Write an ending to this. It can be however long or short you wish it to be I will read it all. The deadline is February 6****th****. The girl can be anyone. The man can be anyone. Only your imagination can tell me who they are and what their story is. Do they fall in love? Dose he even acknowledge her existence? Dose the girl find the man frightening? Is she a young girl of 5 or 6? Or is she a girl of 15 or 16? Who is this man or is he a boy also? I don't know you tell me. Good luck!!!!**

_She was a girl of little means, no family, no friends except for the teddy bear she always carried. She wandered the streets searching for a place where she could belong but never finding one until she saw him._


End file.
